The Houses Minor Faction Turn Fluff
This page will track the moves of The Houses Minor and give them fictional meaning within the narrative space of Far Verona. Current Faction Goal: Blood the Enemy Acquired Assets * Transit Web II: * Treachery: * Strike Fleet: * Commodities Broker II: Turn 00 * Transit Web I: A combination of efficient logistics using logistical VI systems, a massive score of associated personnel, predictive technology in association with House Serpens trained Psychics, advanced Tractor Beam Systems in connection to several extensive Space Port Nexus Installations in orbit for mooring and cargo management as well as Spatial Warping Buoys (devices that compress and expand space in front of and behind the ships) placed in strategic locations in system to make apparent travel times in-system shorter. ** This specific Transit Web was the only such infrastructure that survived the synth war. The reason for Transit Web I's survival was in part because of Pamita Cha's remote location and the systems less frequently being a venue for battle. * Pretech Manufactory I: 'Pretech drones, installations as well as a few prestigious Triangulum Families and their support staff to look over the technology. * '''Pretech Manufactory II: '''This asset represents a number of important ''Mobile Construction Platforms / MCP of the Triangulum Families. Some of these MCP still have ancient Pretech components from the before the collapse. * 'Book of Secret: '''A database that archives and sorts Serpens Oracles precognition as well as Lyran and Serpens diplomatic and cognitive intelligence on Persons of Import. Accompanied by a number of Serpens and Lyran officials on a number of luxurious diplomatic Yachts. The make and software of the database is traditionally a collaborative effort of House Serpens and House Triangulum. * '''Commodities Broker: 'Eridanus Nobility and the Imperial Banks various initiatives. * 'Popular Movement I: 'The Imperial Peace Committee(IPC) with it's base on Djebashi, [[Orpheus|'''Orpheus]]. * Popular Movement II: 'Pyxis support fot the betterment of the way the Empire interacts with the other sentient species of the Acheron Rho Empire. Associated with the symposium. * '''Space Marines: '''The currently mobilized forces of the Aquilan legions after the great turmoil of the Synth War. * 'Lodestone (Special): '''Powering the ancient alien device, Pyxis researchers manipulate the very fabric of meta dimensional space to make the Lodestone appear in a different hex on the Velan sector chars Turn 1 * '''Commodities Broker on Tiber: House Eridanus allocation of funds and resources in preparation for a major Astral Synedrium initiative. * Lodestone Move: '''? * '''Space Marine move to Aomori: '? * '''Book of Secrets to Lovelace: '''A visit of a council of several important Serpens Nobles on the auspicious "SHIPNAME HERE". Might there be a deeper meaning behind the move of the secretive House? * '''PreTech Manufactory I to Hroa: '''The materiel and personnel were moved to [[Hroa|'Hroa]] using the strained Imperial Transit technology that was remaining on Lovelace. * Hroa - Manufactory I: 'The installation of a experimental-grade medicine synthesis facility on 'Hroa overseen by a Triangulum Manufacturing Family. * Lovelace - Manufactory II / Book of Secrets: 'Manufacture has started on a project in 'Lovelace Orbit. Several storied MCP stationed in Lovelace Orbit took part in this mysterious endeavour. Onlookers speculate what the true purpose of the diffuse skeletal structures swarmed by construction swarm drones will become. Turn 1.5 * Brokers Exchange with the High Church: 'The initial proceedings of the TAP (Transitional Accounting Platform) Initiative. Turn 2 * '''Brokers II from Teuthem to Diomikato: '''Considering the unstable situation on [[Teuthem|'Teuthem]], personnel was relocated back to the Imperial core worlds. * Transit Web II: 'This is what become of the fund allocation efforts of [[House Eridanus|'House Eridanus]] Commodities Broker as well as the project Pretech Manufactory II was working on. * Transit Web II to Aomori: 'The newly completed Transit Web is moved to the orbit of [[Aomori|'Aomori]] in order to increase the transit coverage of the Imperial Core. Turn 2.5 * Acquired Strike Fleet from House Fornax: ' * '''Sold the Strike Fleet to The Deathless: ' Turn 3 * 'Treachery bought on Tiber: '''Something connected to House Eridanus * '''Transit Web I to Andophael: '''The older Transit Web that survived the Synth War is installed above [[Andophael|'Andophael]]. Habitat One and the rest of [[Lovelace|'Lovelaces]] Orbital satellites once again went into heightened preparedness as the larger facilities were transported out of system. * '''Book of Secrets to Hroa: ' * Popular Movement II to Hroa: ' * '''Commodities Broker to Hroa: ' * 'Pretech Manufactory I to Diomikato: ' * 'UPC Base of influence Contested on Hroa: ' * 'Deathless BoI on Diomikato: ' Turn 3.5 * '''Transit Web Donated to the High Church Category:Houses Minor Faction Turn